If I Said I Want Your Body Now
by TheSlackerestSlifer
Summary: Who knew Jaden could dance? Especially like THAT...? Not that Chazz was complaining, no... it only made him want that idiot more than anything in the world. Contians humor and sexiness and some ghetto dancing, to be fair. Pointless, really. But fun! Rivalshipping, Chazz x Jaden, SEX HAPPENS.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this idea came up in an RP with one of my friends and It basically all built up around the use of one pick up line- try to guess ;D lol but enjoy, it's pointless an smutty and yummy. **

* * *

It had been a surprise to all of them- Jaden dancing. It was just supposed to be a little celebration- a get together of sorts to lighten everyone's spirits.

Come to think of it, it had been Jaden's idea.  
Just earlier that night, the brunette Slifer had burst into the red dorm's commons, and had downright yelled until Professor Banner finally walked in, appearing vaguely disturbed and concerned as he inquired as to what it was the star duelist of Slifer red could possibly need so urgently. Turns out he had had a "Brilliant idea" to have a small party for reasons still not quite clear. It had been something in between "To cheer everyone up" and "Because I wanna bust a move."

Whatever the reasons may be, Jaden wound up getting his way in the end, exacting every amount of his strange brand of puppy dog-eyed, enthusiasm filled, optimistic charm on Banner, who found himself caving.

The tables had been cleared- pushed aside- and sodas were produced as well as a speaker for music, and soon the party was in full swing. Jaden had fiddled with the music until, grinning wildly as he turned it up way too loudly, the electronic sounds of dubstep sounded through the room, the bass vibrating through the plastic cups and resonating through everyone's chests.

And then it happened.

And it was still happening.

Jaden was moving- dancing- in a way that took everyone by surprise. He seemed to channel the music, swaying, dropping down and popping back up again, following the rise and fall of the music, fluid when necessary and choppy when the music dictated. The slifer red was dancing with everything he had.

And it was driving a certain boy with midnight spikes for hair bat-shit crazy.

Chazz, not overly fond of parties, had right from the beginning found a nice place against the wall where he could stand inconspicuously and sip at a drink. He had hoped to go through the night with as little interaction as possible, only coming after the slacker had begged him, pleading with those wide chocolate eyes of his that stared up into his own and implored him to attend. The youngest Princeton found he couldn't say no to those eyes, but even if he had given in, it didn't mean he had to dance or have fun or anything. So, he had closed his eyes in an attempt to blot out the obnoxious thrum and wub of Jaden's taste in music, when whooping and hollering breached his curiosity, coaxing him to open his eyes and find...

His jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight of that idiot slacker absolutely dominating the dance floor, never stopping for a single moment, always moving. He was here, then there- On the ground, then back flipping off of a table, channeling the high energy of the electronic noise that was shaking the thin walls of the slifer red cafeteria. The brunette's friends watched, the source of the whooping that had caught Chazz's attention to begin with. The anti-social wall flower simply shook his head after the initial shock, admitting grudgingly to himself that he was mildly impressed with Jaden's moves. They showcased a level of physicality that he wasn't aware a slacker could even possess. Well... he was impressed, that is, until more music of questionable taste came on, some ghetto song with a way too loud, overbearing bassline and horrid lyrics. Chazz was about it block it all out again, when more whooping caught his attention, this time especially loud and accompanied by a fair bit of applause and laughter. His curious gaze instantly zeroed in on Jaden, who was...

Chazz froze, feeling the blood rush in his ears as his eyes widened incredulously.

He watched with a sick sense of interest at the change that had come over the normally clueless, oh-so-innocent slifer slacker. Jaden's face wore a lost, half lidded, sultry expression as he danced, dropping down into a crouch along with the raunchy beat of the ghetto song, knees open wide to the side before popping up again only partially, bent over, torso parallel to the ground before body rolling into an upright position, hands pulling above his head only to come back down slowly, caressing down his own body. Chazz's gaze followed those hands as they brushed over the brunette's face, trailed down his neck, collarbone, then brushed down his torso, drawing the focus downward lower and lower until his hands stopped at his hips, finishing off his little dance move.

And It was by far one of the sexiest things Chazz thought he had ever seen. After that, as much as he was disgusted with himself, and as much as he wished he could, he lacked the willpower to look away. He hadn't moved from his place against the wall for hours.

He didn't want to. The longer Chazz let his gaze linger on the dancing brunette, the more everything else seemed to disappear. His ears filled with a strange, heady wooshing, and heat coiled in the pit of his stomach. His stare would have been enough to burn a hole through adamantium, but that slacker was as oblivious as ever.

That was alright, though. Chazz was content with watching- especially as he would rather not have to explain to his biggest rival that what he was doing was affecting The Chazz in the most indecent and un-dignified of ways. And if he did any more that just watch, Chazz felt he'd lose any amount of control he had over himself at the moment. No, he would watch from afar, and that way it'd be no problem to sqash down these bothersome urges that he quite frankly didn't understand.

But even The Chazz has a limit.

It was when the focus of his attention hopped up on one of the tables and started to pop his ass in the most deliciously slutty way that the midnight haired duelist found himself losing whatever control he thought he had had on the situation. And when Jaden suddenly sunk to his hands and knees and continued, rocking his hips and his lower back along with the dubsteppy dance break in whatever shitty pop-song that was on, popping his ass up and down in time, rolling his hips sensually by curving his lower back, Chazz felt his mind slipping into an irrevocable state of crazed lust that there was no returning from- he now had no hope of escaping the desire which was currently consuming him whole.

"Twerking..." he muttered incredulously, the word for what Jaden was doing coming to Chazz only after the initial shock passed and allowed him to shut his mouth.

He blinked. Jaden was twerking.

On a table...

On his hands and knees.

Onhisfuckinghandsandfuckingknees. A dark thought came to the black haired teen suddenly, unbidden. It was more of a flash- an image. Jaden in that self same position, his face screwed into an expression of ecstasy, his cheeks flushed a delicious shade of pink, moans spilling out of a pair of full, cherry red lips as his whole body was rocked and slammed by-

"No fucking way" He muttered aloud, swallowing, his throat suddenly dry as he tried to banish the image. But the damage had been done, and as Jaden hopped off the table laughing out a breathless "Ok, guys, I'm tired for now, Hah, imma grab a drink" the black slifer internally started to panic.

Chazz's thoughts scrambled around in his head like a cloud of gnats as he watched Jaden pour himself a soda. What the hell was he supposed to do? Jaden, of all people, had just single handedly succeeded in giving him an erection in public. That's something that you can't just pretend isn't happening! It was when the brunette's gaze, after sweeping the room, zeroed in on Chazz himself, that the raven haired teen gave up his mental struggle. Jaden was walking towards him now his cheeks flushed, those sweet chocolate eyes shining, and suddenly, the buzzing in Chazz's head stopped, and a smirk pulled at his lips. For the past couple weeks, he had been making an effort to, in his own way, somehow return a fraction of the infinite kindess Jaden demonstrated towards him regularly. But right now...?

Oh he was SO done trying to be a nice guy...

"Hey, Chazz! Man, how long have you been standing there?"

The boy he was addressing couldn't stop his gaze from raking over the brunette in front of him in a none-too-subtle once over, and his smirk only widened. How he had failed to notice how absolutely alluring the slacker was before then was beyond him. Mm, and he'd be damned if he didn't get a piece of that tonight. He knew this was sick, wrong, weird, and defied every single bit of logic that existed, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Anyway" the cheerful voice broke through the black slifer's nefarious thoughts. "What's up?"

What was up, indeed...

With his absolute best sultry smirk, Chazz utilized his height over the brunette to loom a bit, leaning down to breathe into his ear a husky "If I tell you... will you sit on it...?" followed by a dark, sly chuckle.

The way Jaden shivered slightly at the hot breath tickling his ear only steeled Chazz's determination to get this idiot in his bed before the night was over. The taller teen pulled away, just slightly, so his eyes connected with his rival's, which were wide, shining curiously. "Uh... what?"

Chazz couldn't help but roll his eyes. Wasted a great pick up line for nothing, it seemed, as Jaden was as clueless as ever. But he wasn't gonna let that stop him, so he chuckled darkly, the sound low, smooth and enticing, before uttering in a voice to match: "I was watching your... dancing."  
Jaden grinned brightly, managing to overlook the way lust practically radiated off of the boy in front of him.

Chazz decided he could drop the slackers clueless-ness... For now, anyway. And so he allowed the uncharacteristic remark to drop from his lips smoothly: "I'm impressed, slacker..."

Jaden's eyes widened, and he sputtered out thanks, obviously taken aback by what was undeniably a compliment. His cheeks tinged a slight, delicious shade of pink and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he peered up at the dark haired boy in front of him.

Bingo.

Chazz held back a chuckle, his smirk widening devilishly. The little compliment had had its desired effect in catching the brunette off guard. And so, the black slifer wasted no time in exploiting his rival's momentary insecurity, looking directly into those chocolate orbs with his own smoldering silver, and uttering in a low, seductive purr: "I couldn't look away for a second..."

The black haired teen was leaning over slightly, his face hovering far beyond the perimeter of Jaden's personal space, a mere inches away from the face of the other.

"Oh, um.. r-really?" The wide, brown eyed gaze stared right back into his own scorching, glinting silver, confident and clueless as ever.

And dammit if it wasn't adorable.

Chazz wondered again how he had evaded noticing these things before...  
Never noticed the way those eyes shone, how big and brown and warm they were.

It wasn't until a shaky "Uh.. Ch-Chazz...? Are you okay?" shattered his thoughts that he realized he had been moving, leaning in subconsciously and closing the distance between their faces. The ebony haired teen didn't bother to move. He only swept his gaze over his rival's face, taking in his every feature as if for the first time. Shit, the slacker was prettier than any girl he had ever seen- except maybe Alexis. His eyes were that deep, warm brown, and his skin was smooth- a tan caramel color that complimented the chocolate color of his eyes and slightly sweaty hair brilliantly, looking as delicious as the candy itself. How in the hell had he never noticed this? It wasn't just him, right? he wasn't weird for thinking this, no way! The dude was pretty, it wasn't his fault!

...

right?

Chazz pasted a trademark smirk on his face, pulling himself back to the matter at hand. "Hmm, more than 'okay'..." he breathed out, further invading the space reserved for intimate interaction- a closeness that was not at all platonic.

Their lips were now a mere breath apart, and the black slifer wanted more than anything to capture those full, rosy lips in a bruising kiss. He connected his gaze with Jaden's again, his onyx eyes smoldering with desire. "And, yes... in fact. Really..."

One sweep of his eyes over the brunette's face, and Chazz felt he could hardly breathe. Fucking shit, he wanted Jaden so badly! Why, God, WHY did he have to be so cute all of a sudden?! The boy in question blinked owlishly, peering up at Chazz and starting to notice how close they were- the way the pale boy only seemed to get closer with every passing moment. Jaden's breath caught in his throat, and he gulped nervously, heart fluttering wildly.

Chazz spoke again, continuing in a low, enthralling tone, making a conscious effort towards seducing the oblivious brunette, "In fact... I was disappointed when you stopped..."

It wasn't a lie- he had derived a sick pleasure in the way that delicious, compact body had moved when on the dance floor. But he found he would much prefer Jaden to be near him, now that he had stopped dancing.

Very, very near...

"W-whaddaya mean...?" Came the stuttered reply. Chazz tore his gaze from their connection with those eyes of caramelized sugar to steal another glance over the adorable features of his rival. He was greeted with wide eyes, flushed cheeks, a pair of full lips that looked so very soft...

The ebony haired teen heard himself saying softly, his breath ghosting across the lips of his rival, "I could just show you... it would be easier than explaining... if you're curious, of course..."

And of course he was- Chazz knew it. Jaden was like a child that way- brimming with wide eyed curiosity about everything.

"Show me...?" Jaden inquired breathlessly, puffs of air from his mouth tickling Chazz on his lips, which pulled into another smirk as he purred: "Hmm, yeah... in fact, I don't think I'm gonna give you the option..."

And with that, Chazz closed the very minimal distance between their lips, bringing them together in a still, hard kiss that was over almost as quickly as it had started. But that didn't make it any less effective in igniting an all consuming fire under Chazz's skin- an overwhelming desire to just pin the slacker to the wall or floor and absolutely ravish him.

Jaden's eyes were wide, beyond disbelief, a shimmering glorious brown as he said dazedly: "...what...? I don't understand... why did you...?"

A smooth, low chuckle rumbled from Chazz's chest. He said huskily into Jaden's ear, allowing one of his pale hands to brush up one of Jaden's arms to rest on his shoulder, "How about I explain somewhere more... quiet? My room, maybe?"  
He knew the brunette wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity to explore Chazz's newly renovated addition to the slifer red dorms.

In any case, whether Jaden wanted to come with him or not wasn't really among Chazz's concerns as he gripped his rival by the shoulder his hand was resting on and pushed him towards the door. Chazz then grabbed the confused brunette by the arm and dragged him out, growling "C'mon, Slacker... the party's as good as over anyway..."

Jaden stumbled along behind him, still too dazed and clueless to read the very many and very obvious signs- the dark glances Chazz had cast over and was now shooting back at him, the body language of the black slifer, the words he had been purring seductively into his ear all night...

It wasn't until he was pushed roughly inside Chazz's spacious living room that Jaden was able to sputter out "Ch-Chazz! Man, hey... erm... Why did you... k-kiss me?"

Chazz's response was merely a dark, slow chuckle as he extended an elegant arm to flick on the light- illuminating the the spacious living area.

"Because..." The black slifer started, slowly creeping towards the confused brunette, a calm but predatory smirk on his pale, sharp face. He stalked closer and closer to the shining innocence in the middle of the room until he was standing not even a foot away, boring into the brunette with his dark gaze. "...I wanted to" Chazz whispered to the wide eyed boy in front of him. Jaden gulped. "Um... WHY?" He asked again.

Chazz graced this question with no answer but instead placed his hands on the shoulders of his adorable rival, invading his personal space yet again by leaning his head down to hover mere centimeters from Jaden's blushing face.

The atmosphere was heady- a hovering suspense- before the taller boy said- barely breathing it out, "Do you have any idea what your... dancing... did to me back there...?"

The black slifer once again swept his eyes over the face of his rival, taking in those wide eyes that shone a rich, warm brown with drips of caramel swirling in their chocolate depths.

"Hmm the way you popped your ass like some slut on that table...?"

Jaden's eyes widened impossibly.

Chazz only drifted closer, noticing the way Jaden smelled...

"And you were so into it..."

Sort of sweet and spicy- like cinnamon...

"God, It made me..."

He took in the way the mop of butterscotch on the top of Jaden's head reflected the light just so, contrasting against his otherwise chocolate colored hair...

"Want to just..."

And those lips... pink, full, slightly parted... those lips would surely be the death of him.

"Mmph!"

Sounded Jaden's squeak of objection as Chazz pushed their lips together for the second time.

But the black slifer paid the noise no mind, and looped the arms already on Jaden's shoulders, forcing him closer, closer, closer...

A raging fire was alight under his skin, and he wanted more.

He flicked his tongue along Jaden's surprised lips, eliciting a squeak. Chazz took the opportunity to shove his tongue needily into his rival's enticing mouth, swirling it around curiously. The black haired teen held back a moan at the sensation- at the taste of his rival. God, it felt fantastic... He could feel Jaden's hands on his chest, weakly attempting to push him off as the black slifers tongue brushed against his own sensually.

Chazz, in what he felt was a merciful gesture, backed off, but not without growling darkly "Jaden, I'm not letting you say 'no'!"

The use of his name caught the boy in question off guard- breaking him out of his state of desperate and confused shock as he managed to stutter "Ch-Chazz, look I..." he paused and wet his lips nervously. "I don't know what you want from-"

"YOU, Jaden..." The black slifer interrupted impatiently.

God,how he wished he was enough of an asshole to not even explain his actions- to just tie the idiot down and have his way. Most people wouldn't put it past him- they thought he was heartless, anyway...

But Jaden, Chazz had found, was different. Not only did he treat the ex-Obelisk like a decent human being, the Slifer red had also managed to have an effect on him that no other person had been able to achieve. Chazz would be damned if Jaden found out, but he could never actually hurt the idiotic brunette.

Not that that meant he was about to stop...

'Who says it HAS to hurt?' Chazz thought, deviously. 'I'll just have to... make it feel good...'

Jaden was blinking up at him, brown eyes swimming with confusion, shock, disbelief and... arousal...?

Chazz certainly hoped so.

"...What about me, Chazz?"

The boy he was addressing practically snarled, "Idiot, I WANT you; now."

"But-"

He cut Jaden off before he could say another word.

"Don't know what that means, huh? Hmm, does this help?"

Chazz then pushed Jaden somewhat roughly onto the sofa behind him, wasting no time in crawling on top of him- straddling him- and gripping his arms tightly, effectively pinning the brunette to the couch.

Jaden let out a surprised squeak, and was about to stutter another pointless objection when Chazz decided to save him the trouble by crashing their lips together once again.  
This time, he pulled away fairly quickly, but only to whisper gruffly as his lips brushed Jaden's ear "If you're still having trouble..."

Chazz trailed his lips from his rival's ear down to the smooth, tan skin of his neck- hot, wet kisses that caused the brunette to gasp and crane his neck, pushing towards the pleasurable sensation of Chazz's hot mouth. "Ohh... Ch-Chazz...?"

Oh fucking hell he wanted more of that. Jaden's voice had never sounded so erotic- an unsure whisper laced with the barest traces of lust.

"Mmh, that's my name, you better scream it loud.." and with that the black slifer bit down lightly on the sensitive skin of Jaden's neck, tugging slightly and sucking- sending pleasure through the brunette as heat stemmed from his neck and traveled tingling down his spine, bringing a tiny moan to his lips. The sound drove Chazz wild, and he smirked internally, sucking harder and nipping once, aggressively, causing Jaden to yelp slightly in mild pain. The ebony haired duelist pulled away and taunted with a patronizing smirk- "Ooh, I bet that'll leave a mark..."

Jaden squirmed slightly underneath him, and Chazz lifted up his spikey head to take in his rival. He looked absolutely delectable- eyes shut, panting, cheeks that adorable shade of pink.

"Heh, you like this, I know you do..."

Jaden merely sputtered "I... nng... why-"

"I know, I know..." Chazz interrupted. "It's just SO unfair..." he continued to taunt the teen beneath him verbally as well as physically.

"Chazz, really, I don't- a-ahhh!"

Jaden was cut off mid-sentence by his own gasp, head arching back and eyes clenching shut at the way Chazz had suddenly rolled his hips, in turn causing a very unexpected and very unfamiliar and yet very pleasurable sensation to spread through the brunette underneath him. The black haired teen continued to grind their crotches together slowly and deliberately, all the while shooting Jaden a devilishly sexy smirk.

"Hmm I think that's enough of your questions... how about you answer me now; Yes or no. Did that feel good...?"

Jaden only managed to open his eyes half way and glance up at his domineering rival with a dazed expression, his brown eyes searching the slate grey above him, full of slow, creeping desire. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but only confused, incoherent sputters and pants passed his lips.

"Tsk, tsk. Now that's not an answer..." Chazz scolded patronizingly, still smirking devilishly. Oh he was having too much fun. He knew what he was doing and about to do was by no stretch of the imagination justifiable, but he honestly couldn't care less. 'And who said I have to justify a single thing?' He thought wickedly. 'I mean, Jaden seems to be enjoying himself just fine...'

And in any case, he wasn't inclined to stop now, not when Jaden was becoming steadily more and more irresistible. No, he'd get what he wanted...

The black slifer lowered his head and whispered into Jaden's ear hotly, "I know you're a slacker and all, but it's a simple yes or no..." He rolled his hips into the brunette's yet again, eliciting another breathless moan. The longer and harder he rocked into that body beneath him, the louder and more throaty the sounds coming from Jaden became- his objections nearly forgotten.  
Mmm and those those sounds were so erotic, he was beginning to crave them. Suddenly though, the black slifer stopped the rhythmic rocking of his hips. The reaction it caused was quite amusing to the ex-obelisk:

The brunette slifer let out a whine in objection, keening, begging without words for Chazz to continue, opening his eyes blearily and gazing up at the black slifer imploringly, as if to ask why he had stopped.

This caused Chazz to chuckle darkly in wicked amusement.

His lust was now more than consuming- beyond logical comprehension, and he could see a fraction of that reflected back in Jaden's darkened, half lidded gaze.. "Mmm... answer me, slacker. It's not a difficult question..." The slacker in question continued to gaze into Chazz's dark eyes. The black slifer decided in that moment: Brown had never looked so good- so delicious. A swirling, classic dark chocolate stared up at him, causing his heart to flutter unexpectedly.  
"Y-yes..." the answer finally sounded from the brunette, voice breathless and needy.

And it sent spikes of arousal shooting through the black haired teen as a devastatingly sexy smirk spread across his face. "Hmm took you long enough..." and rewarded Jaden's efforts by resuming his grinding. It was becoming difficult for him to control himself- pants were puffing through his lips and his mind was a haze. GOD his pants felt so restricting. One look down at the brunette below him and he knew he wasn't the only one struggling.

Oh hell did that slifer slacker look irresistible... "Nng so you won't mind if I continue, then..." He managed. It wasn't a question or a request- it was a statement- as if the latter were so indisputable it was an axiom. And as the answer was already evident, Chazz didn't even give the brunette a chance to respond before dipping his head down and pressing his lips to his rival's once again, only this time he was met with next to no resistance. In fact, it almost seemed like Jaden was responding...

"Mmm...!" The black haired teen couldn't help but moan at the way his rival's tongue so suddenly flicked along his, curious and timid and just so very JADEN that it nearly killed him. He pulled away and panted down at the beautiful brunette: "You got it, slacker...?" he demanded, bringing things full circle. It already seemed like forever ago that he had said the words 'I want YOU' and had begun to demonstrate what exactly those words implied.

There was a beat of silence.

Then Jaden nodded dumbly before stuttering breathlessly "I-I think so..."

His chocolate gaze was locked with the stony grey of the teen above him, and in that moment, the very air around them felt electric. Both boys found they were holding their breath as they met in the middle for a bruising kiss, this time Jaden responding quite obviously, albeit still timid and slightly unsure.

"Mmph..." Jaden panted after their tongues finished their intimate wrestling match.  
"Nng, Chazz I.. uh... you..." he gulped. "Whatever you're doing... I-I don't... well I guess I can't say that I don't-"

He was interrupted by another one of those dark, sexy chuckles from the ex-obelisk on top of him. "Hmm something told me all along that you were a closet case... heh, I knew you liked all this."

And judging by the flush that sprung to his cheeks, and by his stuttered objections, Jaden had already come to terms with that part of himself.

And had it been any other time, the revelation might have at least mildly interested the Princeton boy. But right now...

"Oh just shut up already and let me have my way with you..." he taunted, purring out the words as seductively as he could manage, puffing them into Jaden's ear and sending hot tickles down his neck that made him shudder.

"Nng..." Jaden groaned. "Uh.. I.. is this uhm... okay...?" he managed to pant out. Chazz practically snarled in response and suddenly sat up on top of the brunette teen. That slacker idiot sure knew how to ruin something!

"Ugh what the hell are you going on about, Slacker?"

The slacker in question was not at all fazed by Chazz's snappish tone of voice and continued, "Well... you and me.. d-doing this.. here and now...?"

The ex-obelisk arched an eyebrow. So, the slacker moron COULD think ahead. "Honestly, Jaden, I couldn't care less what's right or wrong right now..." He said lowly as he slowly began to grind against the lithe form underneath him. He had had enough chatter- he wanted to get to what it was he had been after in the first place. Jaden groaned loudly then, instinctively arching upwards in pleasure. "Ohh... me neither..."

Chazz felt a victorious smirk spread across his face and he licked his lips. "Mmh, of course you don't- I am The Chazz after all..." he teased somewhat breathlessly as he continued to dry hump his rival.  
Jaden's response was a breathless laugh and a rebuttal- as he was not to be outdone- that came out as a half moan: "Hmm what and that makes it ok to just kidnap me...?"

The black slifer chuckled and merely dipped his head so his lips ghosted the shell of Jaden's ear as he breathed hotly, "Oh you can't tell me you're not enjoying this..." He punctuated the sentence with a particularly forceful roll of his hips against the Slifer duelist, who was now flushing as red as his blazer.

"Ahh th-that's not the point..." he mumbled softly, once again causing the teen on top of him to smirk victoriously.

The ebony haired teen said slyly, "Hmm, you're right for once, Slacker... That's NOT the point..."

Chazz then decided to take things one step further then, and let his hands brush downwards, giving only bare traces of hints before his pale hands attacked the belt of his rival, causing him to squeak in surprise as it came unfastened.  
Chazz continued, flicking his stormy eyes to meet an alarmed and hazy melted chocolate: "but this, however... is right on track..."

The slifer red duelist gulped and watched as his belt was tossed to the floor, but was soon distracted from Chazz's wandering hands when the black slifer's hot mouth was on his neck again, sending pleasure shooting through him and rousing a moan from him that sounded OH so erotic to Chazz. God he was hard- painfully so- and Jaden's unexpected compliance just fueled his desire on to incomprehensible levels.

"Mm Ch-Chazz are we... gonna... d-do-"

Chazz bit down on the skin of Jaden's neck, causing him to cut himself off with a squeak- a sound embodying the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. "Jaden, I fully intend to fuck your very minimal brains out."

"B-but we're guys, how does that even- Hey, what are you doing?!"

Came the startled inquiry as Chazz roughly flipped Jaden onto his stomach and ordered huskily: "Hands and knees."

He received a confused glance back from Jaden. "Wh-what...?"

Chazz rolled his eyes while simultaneously loosening his own belt buckle. "Get on them, Slacker. Do you want me to show you how or not?"

"Oh! Uhm... o-okay, yeah, sure..." the brunette complied, giving the black haired teen behind him an absolutely delectable view. "Mm good boy..." Chazz smirked.  
"N-now what...?" Jaden said, entirely ignoring or missing the black slifer's derogatory comment. And it really didn't matter one iota to Chazz as he placed his hands on those delicious hips and used them to pull his crotch into Jaden's backside. "Nng... there's a hint..." he breathed out, restraining a moan. GOD this felt fantastic... He didn't think he could hold out much longer and spare Jaden his innocence. "Mmm you catch my drift...?"

An unexpected roll of the hips his hands were resting on was Chazz's answer from the brunette, who panted out "Hmm yeah I think so..."

"Heh... so eager... well then do me a favor, Slacker..." Chazz said as he rolled off the couch, eliciting a groan and a pout from Jaden as he asked "Favor...?"

Chazz stood up and glanced over his shoulder, smirking down at the brunette. "Take your clothes off for me... I'll be right back..."

The black haired teen didn't stick around long enough to observe Jaden's reaction, although it was most likely adorable and embarrassed, and instead walked quickly to his bathroom to find something to make this easier on both him and his slacker idiot. Despite how confident he had made himself seem to Jaden, this was a subject he knew very little about. He never had needed to think about it before- Jaden was, with absolute certainty, the first male he had ever been attracted to- but it couldn't be THAT hard...  
He rummaged around the bathroom until he managed to find some lotion he had in one of his many fancy bath sets. "Hmm good enough..." he grumbled, eager to return to that couch, with that surprisingly addicting, sexy, adorable, idiotic brunette.

"God I'm being such a girl..." he mumbled, pausing at the door and shaking his head. Was this really okay?

Moreover, since when had he thought anything remotely close to sentimental or nice about that moron?

'Does it really matter...?' A voice postulated inside his head. And he had to say he agreed with it.

Sure, he wasn't really at terms with what he was about to do, and he was ninety-percent sure it was a bad idea, but he had a feeling it would somehow all be ok.

And so, with the faintest of smiles on his face, Chazz breached the door of the bathroom and walked purposefully towards where his idiot slacker Jaden was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Part two! **

* * *

"Jaden I thought I told you to take off your clothes" Chazz grumbled, mildly annoyed at returning to find a fully clothed Jaden. The brunette in question was sitting on the sofa, apparently lost in thought, and looked up as the black Slifer spoke. "Oh hey..." he said simply, as if what had transpired and what Chazz was determined was about to transpire were both everyday occurrences.

Only Jaden was capable of such nonchalance... The raven-haired teen responded shortly: "Yeah, hey to you too, but uh... clothes. On you. Why?"

Jaden's brown orbs blinked up at him rapidly, as if confused by Chazz's blatancy. "W-wait, you were actually serious?"

The black haired teen he was addressing merely blinked once in response, his sharp features completely devoid of any amusement. This form of confirmation caused the brunette slifer duelist to stutter, "You didn't seriously expect me to just... strip...did you?"

Chazz's expression remained stony, causing a flush to spring to Jaden's cheeks as he sputtered, "L-look I wasn't gonna just sit here and wait for you while I was... n-naked and all..."

His black haired rival's impassive facial expression finally morphed into one of mild amusement, one eyebrow arching elegantly, mouth pulling into a slight smirk as he said slyly, "Hmm I don't think I like your defiance, Slacker..." as he prowled closer one step at a time til he was looming over his brunette rival. "How about..." Chazz began, leaning down and placing his arms on either side of Jaden's head. "... You just do what you're told for once...?"

The brunette shrunk into the couch cushions behind him, his cheeks turning an absurdly delicious shade of pink as his stuttered defenses and objections trailed off. His round, brown eyes connected with the glinting, amused silver eyes of the teen above him.

And Chazz couldn't help but push his lips against Jaden's once more; hard- domineering and forceful- and with one sensual flick of his tongue he was able to breach those lips and caress the inside of Jaden's hot mouth, drawing out a moan from the slifer red in quesiton, "Mmh..." was Chazz's answering moan.

Dammit all did the slacker feel good... the ex-obelisk couldn't help but groan in pleasure and revel in the way Jaden's tongue met his own in an intimate tangle of passion and heat. He pulled away shortly after and allowed his face to hover mere centimeters away from that of his soon-to-be-lover's. His gaze was positively smoldering down into the warm, dazed brown of Jaden's.

"Do you want this or not, Slacker? I can't fuck you with your pants on..." He growled lowly, causing the brunette underneath him to shiver in what Chazz sorely hoped was anticipation.  
"I... I don't really..."

"Don't what...? I'm not fond of waiting, Jaden, so make it quick or I'll decide for you..." The black slifer's face slid into a smirk as dark as his choice of clothing.

The brunette began confusedly, "W-what is that supposed to mean...?"

The raven-haired teen sighed exasperatedly, and, almost impatiently in his forcefulness, suddenly pressed his hand in between Jaden's legs, palming his cock through the fabric of those tight white pants.  
This action, coupled with the absolutely sultry and dominating smirk Chazz was shooting the brunette's way drew a long moan in the form of "Ahh shiiiiiiit, Chazz..!" from Jaden as he arched into the wickedly massaging hand, eyes sliding shut in newfound pleasure and lust.

Chazz felt himself getting hard again, his slacks becoming so restricting it bordered on painful as he took in the writhing brunette teen who was putty under his pale hands. And holy hell did it make him feel amazing. To think that his "Unbeatable" rival was a moaning mess, practically begging for more, and all because of him. Chazz. HE was the one Jaden was moaning for, and HE was the one in control over the brunette. This idea was so intensely erotic to the black haired ex obelisk that he couldn't help but lean down and breathe huskily in a voice thick with desire: "How about you show me some more of your dance moves...?C" before pulling away suddenly, leaving a keening brunette on the sofa to open blink his eyes open and stutter in objection at the loss of touch.

Chazz felt a throb.

'Oh this is gonna be good...' He thought deviously as he sunk into an armchair across from the sofa and raked over the needy brunette with his burning silver gaze. "Ch-Chazz... nng stop teasing me..." Jaden panted from the sofa, watching the black slifer in a somewhat befuddled way.

"Ohh, look who's needy NOW... hehe, now, c'mere..." He gestured to his lap.

Those doe brown eyes searched his expression, and his seat on the armchair, and his lap, before epiphany finally caused them to widen in absolute surprise, and a flush to paint his cheeks in absolute embarrassment. "And then what...?" he eeped out. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"I told you... I wanna see some of those dance moves from earlier... only I thought it'd be a nice twist if you did them on my lap instead..."

Jaden was the color of his blazer as Chazz again motioned to his lap. "Hehe well...? Don't keep me waiting, Slacker, or neither of us will get any place."

"W-wait, what?!"Jaden seemed to be having an internal conflict, but looked so delicious with that flush on his cheeks, and that sheen of sweat glistening off of him, coupled with the loosened pants and the bulge of his lingering erection.

"Mmm... come on, Jaden... I promise to let you stay over whenever you want and raid my fridge and use my indoor bath instead of the slifer ones... moreover..." At this he swept over Jaden's slightly intrigued face, and that surprisingly sexy body before uttering in a voice dripping in sensuality and implications, "I promise the good will outweigh the bad..."

The brunette he was addressing bit his kiss-swollen lip and paused for a moment, looking absolutely torn before he finally uttered, "W-wait, I can come over whenever I want? And eat anything I want?"

Chazz was amazed by how excited the slacker sounded."Tch, you WOULD focus on that... yes, whenever, no matter what. Now get over here and give me my damn lapdance before you kill the mood with your inane questions."

"L-lapdance?!"

"Did I stutter?" He mocked as Jaden gaped at him incredulously.

"S-so all I have to do..." The brunette began after a moment of silence. "Is... dance on you... and... and..."

"And you'll be glad you did..." Chazz positively purred.

His brunette rival then stood up, took one step forward...

and stopped, biting his lip in an oh-so-erotic facial expression- slightly embarrassed, flushing, and nervous.

"Hmm oh come on, I thought you were fearless... heh, I know you can do it, Jaden... just pretend you're back on the dance floor..."

The teen he was addressing halted... then after a pregnant pause, he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, whole body seeming to relax.

And when those dark eyes opened again and connected with his very own steel grey, Chazz swore he felt his heart stop.

It was there again; that something that had possessed the slifer teen just earlier on the dance floor. A just barely perceptible change in body language; facial expressions, gazes, and gestures. In every hip sway and crouch, in every undulation and gyration. In sighs and murmurs and eyes, arms, legs, tongue, lips- every tiny action so captivating, so mesmerizing, that Chazz could scarcely contain himself once the dancing brunette (minus a few articles of clothing) came to rest straddling his lap, panting and flushed.

"...L-like that...?" Jaden murmured breathlessly, head ducked from obvious embarrassment.

"...FUCK, yes..." Chazz breathed after a moment of silence. His hands made their way to Jaden's hips, and he rocked his groin without warning into the shirtless brunette on top of him.  
"Mmm, how in the hell are you so sexy...? Don't stop" he commanded, voice low and thick with lust.

"Ahh O-okay..." Jaden complied, sparing no time in experimentally mimicking the motions of the black slifer's underneath him. His head tilted back to let out a pleasured sigh as their most intimate of parts ground together in a very sensual fashion.

"Ohh GOD I can't take it anymore..." Chazz groaned, wrapping his arms around Jaden's middle and commanding "Squeeze your legs around me- like a piggy back ride..."

As soon as he felt legs wrap around him, the black slifer stood up, and hauled a startled Jaden straight to his opulent bedroom, and then set them both tumbling into the dark sheets.

Jaden barely had time to recover from the impact before Chazz was tearing off his pants and boxers in one sharp tug, leaving the brunette completely bare. "Mmh fucking hell, Jaden... no wonder Alexis wants you..." he joked, eyes raking over the form of his rival turned lover.

Jaden writhed under Chazz's scrutiny, closing his eyes from the sheer embarrassment of it all. That is, until he felt long-fingered hands brushing over his every contour, and feeling OH so good... "Ohh mmh...!" the slifer red moaned, arching into those wickedly skilled hands as they carressed and tugged and rubbed at the most private part of him. "Hmm do you have any idea how fuckable you are...?" Chazz breathed in a husky whisper before using his hands to flip Jaden over onto his stomach before ordering for the second time that night, "Hands and knees. Now."

Only this time, the slacker was much more compliant. "Mmh that's right... now stay..."

The sounds of a belt buckle loosening and clanking to the floor along with the flutter of clothes breached the drunken, heady, electric silence of the room.

"Chazz...?" Came the timid sounding inquiry as the black slifer crawled back on the bed behind the brunette. "... yes?"

"... I... just... uhh-" "Spit it out, Jaden..." Chazz said, somewhat gentler than normal.

"Well I just really had fun a-and think this should uh... not be a one time thing...!"

"... I agree completely." Chazz returned, sporting the faintest of smiles. "Now... where were we...?" He scooted closer and planted kisses all up the smooth expanse of Jaden's tan back, shoulder, and neck, until he reached the brunettes ear, into which he breathed, "Oh yeah... I was about to pound your sweet ass..."

And with that he pulled away, only to return mere moments later with a small bottle he had fished out of his discarded pants pocket- the travel sized lotion he had found in the bathroom.

"Mmh ok... it's gonna be weird at first, but just trust me..." Chazz said in a rather compassionate gesture for one usually so inconsiderate.

He then pushed a single, slicked up finger into Jaden, drawing out a gasp. "Nng... that's... weird alright..." the brunette groaned as the appendage moved around inside him, slowly stretching and preparing. Just as he was starting to get used to the sensation, Chazz added another finger, causing Jaden to arch his back and gasp yet again. "Mmh it gets better, trust me..."

Chazz made quick work of his task, not wanting to wait any longer than he had to to ram into that sweet ass. Once he felt that his (very) soon to be lover was ready, he slicked down his aching erection and said in a sigh "God I feel like I've wanted this forever..." and placed his hands on those sexy, tan hips, lining himself up before uttering "Brace yourself, Slacker..."

and pushing into what had to be the most glorious feeling he had ever experienced.

"Ohhh fucking hell, Jaden!" GOD it was so hot and tight and he couldn't help but moan in ecstasy.

Jaden, meanwhile, was panting, struggling to get a grip on the sensations washing over him. It hurt, yes, but... not all that bad, he found.

"Nng... sshhiit..." he groaned as his black haired partner pushed into him, absolutely filling him to the brim. There was a beat where the both of them struggled to grip reality- panting and pausing, before, after a slight roll of the hips from the brunette underneath him, Chazz started to move.

His thrusts were slow at first, dragging in and out as he reveled in the tight heat surrounding him. But then that wasn't enough, he needed more. More heat, more speed, more of the delectable slacker who was currently gasping and arching underneath him. It wasn't until Jaden cried out in a moan that was deserving of a porno that Chazz realized he had thus far neglected to pleasure Jaden in the slightest. "Hmm well now this'll be fun for both of us..." the black haired teen purred as he continued thrusting, escalating in speed, angling for the self same area he had just encountered. And judging by the moans spilling from Jaden's rosy lips, he nailed it every time.

"Mm scream for me, Slacker!" Chazz demanded as he brought one of his hands around to pump at Jaden's rock hard erection.

"O-oh ahhh YES!" Jaden moaned, basking in the dual sensation of his prostate being pounded and of his cock being tended to all at the same time.

"Good, but louder... I wanna hear my name. Loud..." Chazz growled huskily as he pounded roughly in and out of that tight, perfect ass, one hand jerking off his brunette slacker while the other gripped his shoulder, using it as leverage to pull himself even deeper, in turn slamming that magic spot harder than ever before. He coupled this with even tighter, forceful jerks from his hand.

And his actions were rewarded as Jaden let out a positively erotic shout of a moan- a drawn out. "Ohh Chaaazz, mmh!" before climaxing all over the dark sheets in front of him. "Ohh... hehe good boy..."

And with one final thrust, Chazz let loose inside that ass, his eyes sliding shut and a sigh escaping his lips from the absolute pleasure of it all.

A few moments later saw the both of them in a tangled, sweaty heap- panting and basking in the afterglow.

"Chazz..." Jaden spoke first, panting out his name. "That was..."

"I know..." He returned, breathlessly.

"Amazing"

"Amazing"

they sighed in unison.

"Hmm... so... I-I..." Jaden began, obviously unsure. "Well I guess one way to say it is that... I'll be sure to dance more often..." he said before smiling tiredly at his newfound lover.

"...C'mere, you dork..." he pulled Jaden to his chest in one smooth motion and snuggled into that messy fluff of hair. "You don't have to dance to get me to want you... not after tonight..."

"Then..."

"Then that means uh..." Chazz halted, showing a tiny bit rare indecision.

"...Yes?"

"You're gonna date me" he said in one breath, a command more than anything.

And, from where his face was under Chazz's chin, Jaden smiled softly. "Am I...? I guess so..." before lifting his fluffy head and winking at his new boyfriend.

Chazz just shook his head and hugged Jaden closer. The both of them were exhausted from their exertions, and so it wasn't long after that revelation that they drifted off, snuggled up next to each other, ensconced in warmth from one another all night long.

* * *

**AN: YAAAY another pointless smut fic! I can never not let them get together like I love them too much as a couple :p **


End file.
